Facing Roads
by Cherry L'espoir
Summary: Ella; una adolescente de 16 años, drogadicta, promiscua, con una vida dura para alguien tan joven. Él; empresario, con mucho dinero, pero más solo que una cabra. ¿Qué pasará cuando sus caminos se crucen?
1. Prefacio

_**Summary: **_Ella; una adolescente de 16 años, drogadicta, promiscua, con una vida dura para alguien tan joven. Él; empresario, con mucho dinero, pero más solo que una cabra. ¿Qué pasará cuando sus caminos se crucen?

**ADVERTENCIA:** RATING M, dudes. Saben a qué se refiere... Escenas de sexo, mal lenguaje y toda la shit. :B No te gusta, VOLÁ pajarito. ;] (L)

**Song (?):** Sip. Necesitan una canción para leer este cap y es OBLIGATORIO. xD Okno, pero si les ayudará a imaginar, maybe(?) :B _30 Minutes_TATU_. (Y) You know what to do... ;D

* * *

**Prefacio**

**Facing Roads**

_By Cherry L'espoir_

**&.**

_Bella POV_

Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas. No podía. No podía estar hablándome en serio. ¡Él no podía estar hablando malditamente en serio!

—Edward… —Dije como pude, intentando que mi voz no saliera tan quebrada. Pero no lo logré.

Levanté mi mirada a la suya. Frío. Ninguna otra cosa o sentimiento más. Solo… _frío_.

—La decisión ya está tomada, Isabella. —Reí seca y arrogantemente.

Isabella. Nunca me llamaba por mi nombre completo; solo lo hacía cuando se enojaba o… Sonreí internamente al recordar el segundo motivo por el cual me decía así.

Él bufó, y toda diversión de fue por el drenaje. La ira comenzó a llenarme, pero no solamente hacia él por usarme como una estúpida muñeca inflable sin vida, sino porque yo lo sabía. Siempre lo supe.

Siempre supe de su insoportable y materialista madre.

Siempre supe de la tensa relación con su padre.

Siempre supe de su mimada y caprichosa hermana.

Y siempre, SIEMPRE supe de su compromiso con la rubia oxigenada. Y a pesar de ello, seguí buscándolo. Seguí estando cuando él me necesitó. Seguí detrás de él como patito siguiendo a su mamá pata.

Me odié. Lo odié. Tenía tantos insultos para proferirle atascados en mi garganta, pero ninguno se dignaba a salir. Ninguno salía como un escupitajo para su persona, y mi labio de seguro ya estaba morado de tanto morderlo por la impotencia.

Quería golpearlo. Quería arrancarme el maldito órgano al que nunca debí haberlo hecho entrar. Quería…

—Bien. —Dije de la nada sintiendo mis lagrimas deslizarse por mis mejillas, sin saber en qué momento habían comenzado a caer. —Lárgate. —Gruñí limpiándome con furia las lagrimas del rostro. —Ve con tu plástica y aburrida novia… —Levanté mi mirada a sus ojos. —Ve con tu refinada y falsa familia. Ve y aparenta que eres feliz siendo el sabueso de tu caprichosa hermana. Ve y aparenta ser uno más de ellos. Un puto rico sin vida…

Y lo sentí. Solo fueron dos segundos y mi rostro había girado hacia la derecha sin haberle dado la orden. Y allí realmente lo sentí.

Nunca debí amarlo. Nunca debí enamorarme como una estúpida adolescente primeriza de él. Nunca debí haberle dicho lo que él verdaderamente significaba para mí. Nunca, NUNCA debí haberle dado la llave del candado de mi estúpido corazón.

—Bella… —Gimió al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. —Yo… yo… —Tartamudeó mientras yo masajeaba mi mejilla.

—Vete. Y no vuelvas nunca más… —Murmuré dándole la espalda. No dejaría que me viera indefensa, débil, llorando.

—Bella…

—¡QUE TE LARGUES! —Grité fuera de mí.

A los pocos minutos, oí la puerta del apartamento cerrarse. Oí un fuerte _"crack"_ y un zumbido a lo lejos. Oí un grito y un llanto.

Y también sentí… Sentí su ausencia al irse. Sentí que ese _"crack"_ era de mi corazón, partiéndose, y ese zumbido de dolor. Sentí aquel llanto desgarrador quemar en mi garganta…

Y también vi… Vi todo volverse oscuro cuando ya nada más valía la pena.

* * *

**All right, cupanta expectativa... :B Ok, soy mala para las relaciones sociales, so... Tendrán que entederme un poco, I'm new... :$**

**Ahora, tell me... :B ¿Les gustó? ¿Alguna opinión?**

**Be happy, dudes.**

**Cherry L'espoir. **


	2. Capitulo Uno

_**Summary: **_Ella; una adolescente de 16 años, drogadicta, promiscua, con una vida dura para alguien tan joven. Él; empresario, con mucho dinero, pero más solo que una cabra. ¿Qué pasará cuando sus caminos se crucen?

**ADVERTENCIA:** RATING M, dudes. Saben a qué se refiere... Escenas de sexo, mal lenguaje y toda la shit. :B No te gusta, VOLÁ pajarito. ;] (L)

**Song (?):** Nop. Por esta vez, no necesitan una canción OBLIGATORIA para leer, pero si quieren, estar permitidas a escuchar lo que se le venga en ganas. (Y) You know what to do... ;D

* * *

**1.-Capitulo Uno**

**Facing Roads**

_By Cherry L'espoir_

**&.**

_Bella POV_

Miré a aquel chico a través de la niebla que se había instaurado en mis ojos. Eso me ganaba por andar con esta porquería.

No podía identificar si era policía o no, y si lo era, ¡al diablo! No podía ni levantarme para huir. Tan mal estaba. Ya que… un problema más, un problema menos...

El chico se acerco a mí. Yo apenas tenía conciencia de lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Creo que preguntó. La verdad, mi mente estaba en otro lugar.

—Polisón. —Susurré y solté una carcajada.

El chico de pelo cobrizo me miró de arriba a abajo y yo reí de nuevo.

—¿Te estás metiendo esto? —Me arrebató la pequeña bolsita que tenía en la mano.

—Hey… —Me quejé de inmediato. Alto me había costado esa bolsita, ¿y este tipo venia a quitármela? Que se comprara la de él. —¡Dámela!

—Esto no es correcto, niña. Eres muy joven para esto.

—Pon tu dinero, amigo, ¡esa es mía!

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —Se metió la bolsita en el bolsillo, protegiéndola con su mano para que yo no la sacara. —Si no me dices, no te la devuelvo.

—Al diablo. Tengo 16. Ya, dámela.

Entonces se sentó a mi lado, sin dejarme sacar la bolsita.

—Lo ves, no tienes edad… —Sonrió y me miró a los ojos. —No te preocupes, niña, no pienso meterme nada de esto, sólo...

—Entonces devuélvemela. —Lo interrumpí.

—No. Por lo menos no hasta que me digas por que lo haces.

—Porque me gusta.

—Y...

—Eso es todo.

—Debe haber otra razón, niña. Digo, no vas a estar sentada en un callejón de este barrio de porquería metiéndote esto sin ninguna razón.

Lo miré por un momento. ¿Qué más daba? Si él quería saberlo, se lo diría, me daba igual con tal de que me la devolviera.

—Okey. Mi madre se casó de nuevo, el tipo me... —Tragué saliva intentando borrar el mal recuerdo y continué. —Así que me fui de la casa, y no tengo nada más que hacer. ¿Contento, _snob_? —Pregunté al notar sus ropas, su porte, era obvio que no era de por aquí. Pero eso no quería decir que no le quedara bien esa forma de vestir.

—¿Él te...? —Decidió no preguntar y yo me limité a asentir. —¿Y tu madre?

—Es una zorra.

—¿Ella lo sabía?

—Sí, y le pedía dinero antes de irse y dejarme sola con él. —Me recosté en la pared y miré su bolsillo, suplicante, de verdad lo necesitaba.

Él suspiró y sacó la bolsita. Creí que iba a dármela, pero no lo hizo. Sacó también unos cigarrillos y unas cerillas. Dejó la paca de cigarrillos a un lado y le prendió fuego a la pequeña bolsita.

—¡Oye! —Le grité tratando de salvar un poco, pero era inútil. Miré la paca de cigarrillos. —Por lo menos dame uno, ¿no?

—Tampoco es sano.

—Tú fumas.

—Pero soy mayor de edad. —Me sonrió de nuevo y suspiró antes de prender un cigarrillo.

—No es justo.

—Lo sé, pero eres muy pequeña.

—Pero he vivido más que tu, snob, y en definitivo he probado más cosas que tú. No va a haber problema con un cigarrillo.

—Eres muy insistente, ¿no? —Suspiró y me tendió un cigarrillo, lo encendió de inmediato. Me sentí un poco mejor, no era como la cocaína, pero servía un poco. —¿Hace cuanto te fuiste de tu casa?

—Unas semanas. Dos, tres, yo que sé. Perdí la cuenta…

—¿Y en tan poco tiempo te volviste adicta? —Lo miré de reojo y me reí un poco.

—No. ¿Cómo crees tú que me las apañaba cuando mamá me dejaba sola con ese tipo? —Tragó saliva de nuevo. —Vida dura, ¿eh, snob?

—Bastante. —Suspiró y me pasó el brazo por los hombros mientras volvía a perder mi vista en algún punto no existente. —Me recuerdas a mi hermanita.

—¿También es drogadicta, y vive en la calle?

—No. Ella también tiene 16, y siempre esta diciendo que se va a ir de la casa. Una vez lo intentó, y no llegó a pasar más de dos cuadras cuando me llamó y me dijo que fuera por ella.

—Gallina. —Susurré soltando una carcajada.

—No es gallina, solo... No tiene motivos para irse de casa. Trato de hacer lo que este en mi mano para que los dos estemos bien, solo tiene… una actitud típica de adolescente. Tú tienes un motivo para hacer lo que haces.

—Ajá… —Susurré mientras botaba el humo de cigarrillo.

Lo volví a mirar de reojo, viéndolo más claramente. Era guapo, bastante. Tenía un cuerpo bien trabajado, aparte de tener unos profundos ojos verdes. Su pelo cobrizo y sus ojos verdes lo hacían ver irreal, como todas esas imágenes falsas que producía mi mente cuando aspiraba. Bien, no me haría mal un poco de diversión, por lo menos por un momento.

Apoyé mis manos en su pecho y me lancé a besarlo. Soltó el humo del cigarrillo a mitad del beso, por suerte no parecía ofendido, mas bien parecía extasiado.

Me correspondió el beso como jamás lo habían hecho en mi vida. Me tomó fuertemente por la cintura y me atrajo aun más hacia él, aquel beso no solo sabía a cigarrillo, también sabía a gloria. Corté con el beso y continué con su cuello, un polvo de 5 minutos con este chico no me vendría a mal, pero él me apartó de inmediato.

—No voy a acostarme contigo. —Susurró con la respiración entrecortada.

Me levanté haciéndome la ofendida con el cigarrillo en mi mano y comencé a caminar fuera del callejón.

—¿A dónde vas?—preguntó sorprendido por mis actitudes.

—A seguir con mi vida, snob. —Le contesté antes de tirar el poco de cigarrillo que quedaba y correr dejándolo a mis espaldas.

—No te puedes ir así como así… —Me tomó por el brazo y me hizo girar para verlo. Me acerqué de nuevo y envolví su cuello con mis brazos.

—Gracias por el cigarrillo… y el beso. —Me acerqué y apreté mis labios contra los suyos antes de salir corriendo de nuevo.

No tenia ni idea de adonde iba, bueno, no es como si supiera donde estaba, pero por lo menos no me seguía.

.

.

.

Luego de correr durante horas, sin rumbo fijo, me encontré con un grupo de chicos, causando disturbios en un parque. Pase por su lado mirándolos fijamente.

—¡Hey, niña! —Me gritó uno. —¿Qué miras? —Preguntó haciéndose el malo.

—No tu feo rostro. —Le contesté sin importarme el que fuera mayor que yo. —De eso, despreocúpate…

—¿Qué? —Preguntó enfurecido mientras se acercaba a mí. Me planté frente de él mirándolo fijamente.

—Que no estaba mirando tu feo rostro. —Miré atentamente a sus amigotes mientras comenzaban a escucharse las sirenas de los autos de policía. —Mejor que huyas, viejo. Allí hay un callejón, no te verán.

Él sonrió y me tomo del brazo antes de correr hacia la dirección que le había indicado.

—¡Hey, suéltame! —Grité mientras forcejeaba hasta el callejón.

El chico me empujó dentro del callejón mientras tapaba mi boca con su manota. Cuando la policía se fue me soltó.

—¿Quién te crees que eres, imbécil? —Le grité enfurecida.

—Jake. —Susurró con una sonrisa arrogante. —¿Y tu quién te crees que eres para gritarme?

—Bella. —Le conteste con la misma sonrisa.

Si el quería jugar a ver quien era el mas arrogante con gusto jugaba. Me quedé mirándolo fijamente, desafiándolo.

—Ya, Jake, amigo, déjala… —Dijo otro de los chicos que allí estaban.

—No, Seth, déjame ver cuanto aguanta… —Dijo el tal Jake mirándome con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

—Quieres jugar, juguemos. —Le dije antes de empujarlo un poco hacia atrás.

—Ah, ¿quieres jugar? —Preguntó de nuevo con esa sonrisita.

—Sí, quiero jugar. —Me acerqué a él y al tal Seth.

—Mmmm… va a ser un lindo juego. —Susurró Jake mientras me tomaba de la mano y me arrastraba a lo más profundo del callejón, donde el tal Seth no pudiera vernos.

Entonces, su rostro se acercó bruscamente. Llevo su mano a mi cuello y me llevo a él. Al sentir su boca sobre la mía cerré mis ojos y experimente la más exquisita de las sensaciones. Abrí mi boca dándole la bienvenida a su lengua. Al sentir su contacto con la mía sentí que las rodillas me temblaban.

Jake soltó mi boca para arrinconarme en una pared y acercarse a mí. Lo tomé de los cabellos y lo forcé a besarme otra vez mientras él me tomaba de las caderas. Rodeé su cintura con mis piernas y él se separó de mí para comenzar a dejar besos húmedos en mi cuello.

Gemí sin poder controlarme. ¿Cómo era posible que hacía dos segundos estuviéramos peleando como perros y gatos y ahora estuviéramos besándonos de esta forma?

—¿Quién va ganando ahora, _Bella_? —Preguntó arrogante y pronunciando mí nombre lento y sensualmente.

—¿Sigues jugando, chico malo? Ya verás… —Dije mientras volvía a atacar sus labios y me refregaba contra su ya gran y dura erección.

Jake gimió audiblemente sin poder controlarse.

—No debiste hacer eso. —Dijo mirándome con una sonrisa arrogante.

—¡Sabuesos! —Gritó Seth antes de que Jake pudiera hacer algo.

Nosotros sabíamos lo que esa palabra significaba: Policías.

Jake me soltó, al igual que yo a él, y los tres salimos corriendo fuera del callejón, hacia otro lado. Jake y Seth corrían mucho más rápido, por lo tanto iban un poco más adelante mientras yo los seguía.

Luego, todo ocurrió muy rápido. Mis pies se trabaron, o se enredaron, no entendí lo que había ocurrido, por lo que caí al suelo. El polisón que nos seguía no tardó en esposar mis manos en mi espalda.

—¡Bella! —Gritó Jake.

Levante mi rostro para verlo correr hacia mí. ¡Estúpido!

—¡Lárgate! —Jake dudó durante unos segundos, pero luego se volvió hacia Seth y corrieron en dirección contraria a donde yo estaba.

Yo no tenía problema con me atraparan. Mi "padre" era policía, por lo que saldría de allí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El polisón me levantó del suelo con demasiada fuerza y me pegó a la parte delantera del auto.

—¡Hey! —Protesté ya que dolió con la fuerza con la que lo hizo. —Esto es brutalidad policíaca… —Dije antes de echarme a reír por mi estúpido comentario.

Era obvio que aún estaba grogui.

—¡Silencio! —Dijo el mandón con rudeza antes de revisarme.

Luego de verificar que no llevaba nada peligroso, me metió adentro del "carro de sabuesos", como solíamos llamarlo, y me relajé suspirando. En ese momento, no irían mal algunas líneas…

* * *

**He aquí la anti-social presentando el primer cap de este intento de fic... :B **

**aksjaksjaksja. :$ ¿Les gustó?  
**

**¿Opiniones?  
**

**Be happy, dudes.  
**

**Cherry L'espoir.  
**


End file.
